


【本马达】接吻的时候要不要摘眼镜

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon





	【本马达】接吻的时候要不要摘眼镜

“接吻的时候要不要摘眼镜……呢？”  
Matt犹犹豫豫地打下最后的问号，抿了抿唇，眼一闭敲下回车键。  
发送。  
这是他第一次在该校园纯爱论坛发帖——事实上他已经在论坛里潜水许久，偷偷收藏了不少帖子，比如：  
“邻居男孩突然向我表白，我该不该接受一个比我小几岁的男朋友？”  
“首次约会超紧张！应该约在哪里比较好？”  
“在电影院被男朋友偷亲，其实我很开心但故意板着脸，他会不会生我气？”  
……等等，等等。  
好吧，作为一个公认的学霸，Matt承认自己也是有弱项的。在恋爱方面。需要学习的内容还有很多很多。  
当然在邻家竹马Ben向他提出交往要求之前，他并没有机会发现这个弱项。  
*  
和心上人恋爱很快乐。但从来都在Ben面前以“大哥哥”自居的Matt，可不想暴露自己恋爱经验超级不足的事实。  
拜托，他已经二十岁了！才不要被一个十八岁的小鬼小看呢，即使这个小鬼是自己男朋友，而且长得很帅，也不行！  
最近让Matt很困扰的是眼镜问题。  
他近视度数不算太深，但出于习惯，很少戴隐形眼镜。从没觉得框架眼镜有什么不方便，直到有一天，Ben在送他回家的时候忽然说“好想吻你”。  
比Matt高大半头的男孩显然难以自控，一亲上就迫切地深吻。Matt被压在墙边勉强踮起脚迎接男友的热情，几下呼吸间却被猛地挤掉了眼镜——OK，莽撞的某人还搞不清状态地后退一步，精准踩碎了目标。  
咔擦。  
一声脆响，成为这次约会尴尬的小尾巴。  
*  
下次约会时，Matt细心地戴上了隐形。电影散场后走在回家路上静悄悄，大男孩小心翼翼牵着Matt的手，又得寸进尺地搂上肩头。  
“matty”，Ben把他半抱在怀里，低头在他耳边笑：“你今天没戴眼镜哎。”  
Matt脸蹭地红了，心里庆幸路灯昏暗四下无人，不会被发现自己的异样。他才没有偷偷做好准备，才没有期待约会结束的时候有晚安吻呢。  
“……真可惜，我很喜欢你戴那副金边眼镜的，你还没来得及去配吧？”Ben像是对他悄然而生的羞赧一无所知，大大咧咧地拍着他的肩膀：“明天我陪你去买新眼镜。你还是戴眼镜好看。”  
“哦。我家到了，晚安。”  
Matt冷淡地把男友的手拨开，三步并两步往家门走，简直是小跑了。  
混蛋！  
所以他完全没察觉自己是故意不戴眼镜的吧？  
Ben愣在Matt家楼下，挠头半天，搞不懂平时总是笑着的小哥哥为什么突然变脸。  
*  
他真的觉得Matt戴眼镜很好看很好看。Matt从小和自己一样爱运动爱玩闹，可当他戴上眼镜专心做功课时，又像是变了个人。那双湛蓝得近乎透明的眼睛，藏在镜片后，安静又温柔。  
以前Ben老借着请教功课的由头，找Matt一起读书。很多时候，只是想坐在对面欣赏小哥哥戴眼镜乖巧柔和的样子。看书看得太入迷，Matt的眼镜会滑到翘起的鼻尖上，又被圆圆的指头推上去……真是，太可爱了。  
Ben一直认为Matt“超级可爱”。虽然以前这么对Matt说，会被小哥哥的拳头教训：“男孩子不能说可爱，想打架吗？”  
不记得什么时候起，Matt的拳头已经比他的小，不记得什么时候起，他们不再打架，也不记得什么时候发现他爱上Matt了。  
这不重要，重要的是，呃……该怎么吧Matt哄回来？  
*  
还好Matt的脾气来得快去得也快，下次再约还是会高高兴兴出来。  
我是成熟的大人，不能跟小鬼一般见识——matty哥哥是这样开解自己的，并不是因为Ben一约自己就按捺不住想见面。哼哼。  
因为要看话剧，他迟疑半天，还是戴上了新配的眼镜。上次配戴隐形反而却跟Ben闹了别扭，Matt索性不管了。  
爱亲不亲！上次在论坛发帖子也没几条正经回应，本来还想跟别人取取经，网友果然不可靠啊！  
表演很精彩，Matt走出剧院的时候还忍不住跟Ben不停讨论。他们都是学校戏剧社团的成员，自小学起就常常搭档表演，还曾经一起到纽约参加过电影试镜呢。尽管最后谁也没被选中。  
两人站在台阶上聊得热烈，完全没注意到时间的流逝。等到剧院里的灯逐一熄灭，周围骤然变暗，Matt才反应过来：“啊，好晚了。我们快回去吧。”  
“好。”  
*  
Ben还舍不得从今晚美好的氛围里走出来，轻轻揽住了Matt。Matt感觉男友的呼吸越来越近，整个人绷得紧紧的，想冷静却又止不住手心出汗——Ben的脸越靠越近，突然间，Matt发现自己的眼镜蒙上一层薄雾。  
Oh no……  
Ben鼻端的热气把Matt的眼镜弄得雾蒙蒙，好端端的气氛忽然又被破坏了。Matt沮丧地撇撇嘴想推开男友，却听到Ben说：“嘘。别动。”  
男孩往下站了一级台阶，轻轻摘下Matt的眼镜，棕色的眼眸一眨不眨地直视着他。  
“闭上眼。”  
Matt乖乖地听从小男友的安排，睫毛扑棱几下，垂下眼睑。因为台阶的落差抵消了身高差，男孩的额头正抵着他的额头。脸颊被温热手掌捧起，轻柔的吻落在唇间，紧接着稍稍用力。  
气息纠缠，一如他们紧贴着的身体。  
Matt终于发现，接吻的时候摘不摘眼镜，根本不需要考虑。  
就让Ben来解决这个问题好了——嗯，以后他们之间的问题，也都丢给Ben吧。  
他只要尽情享受恋爱就好啦。


End file.
